Things aren't always easy
by Soccerstar14
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have kids, a life, and everything they could ever hope for. Until something happens that turns their perfect world upside down. How will Katniss handle it? Takes places after mockingjay.
1. Just a basic day

I bolt up, shaking and covered in sweat. Then, a hand starts rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Peeta?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Yeah,whats wrong, nightmares?" He replied with concern and worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Prim, Finnick, Rue and Cinna were there. They all kept screaming and saying that it was my fault" I couldn't help but start to sob.

"Katniss, love, its not your fault! They died because they wanted to do something right. It was not your fault. " He sounded a bit demanding but with tenderness and care.

"I could have saved them. But, they wouldn't want me living with guilt and grief, right?" I sniffed. I had become so emotional. Peeta nodded.

"Can you check on Primmy and Eric?" I asked sweetly. Primrose Alice Mellark was my daughters name, who was 10 and Eric Haymitch Mellark was my son,who was 6. It took about 10 years for Peeta to convince me to have them. Either way, after the games are over i still feared them coming to take my children away.

"Sure, ill be right back" And he walked off into their rooms. I peered at my alarm clock and it read 9:30. I groaned and rolled over. Too early. I was just about to go back to sleep when i felt two people jump on me. I snuggled under the covers farther.

"Let Daddy handle this" i heard Peeta whisper. Then he started tickling me.

"Peeta! Stop it,i cant breath" i was laughing uncontrollably and screaming. Peeta slung me over his shoulder and brought me downstairs.I was panting hard and beet red. Peeta and the kids were doubled over, laughing.

"Its not funny" I said in a huff. They woke me up again at 9:30 and tickled me to death. On a SATURDAY!

"Of course it isn't, well who wants some breakfast?" Peeta yelled, jokingly. We all nodded and and then, as if on cue Haymitch comes barging on. Not bothering to knock.

"Whats with all the screaming" haymitch mumbled.

"They decided to wake me up with a nice tickling" I scowl. Peeta is holding in his laughter.

"Couldnt keep his hands off ya, could he" Haymitch smirked.

"Oh shut it, Haymitch" but, i am blushing beet red, Peeta a shade darker.

"Well, your sober, never thought i'd see the day" Peeta announces. I bursted out laughing and Haymitch gave Peeta the death glare.

"Well, anywho, how are you guys" Haymitch came over to our kids and poked their stomachs.

"Were good, Uncle haymitch." Haymitch smiles and looks at us.

"Have you told them yet" i give Haymitch the death glare, and mouth no.

"Well Haymitch wanna stay for breakfast" peeta asks. He defiantly noticed the tension. Haymitch was talking about the Hunger Games.

"Sure, lover boy, you aint gettin rid of me until my stomachs full. He smirked. I rolled my eyes him and stuck my tongue out at him. Same old day.

"Oh and kathiss, your mother called me, she wants to talk to you but you wont pick up the damn phone" he mumbles.

"Its katniss and i dont want to talk to her, i cant." I grit my teeth to keep from slapping him. He knows better then to bring her up.

"Katniss, you should go talk to her" peeta says. He nods.

"Fine" I hiss. I get up, grab the phone and run upstairs. I sat down on my bed, took a shaky breath and dialed the hospital number.

"Hello, District 4 hospital service" Someone said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, i need to speak to mrs everdeen" i growled.

"Hello, who is this?" My mother asked.

"Hi, mom" I whispered.

"Oh my, katniss? How are you? I havent been talking to you in so long" she gasped.

"I know. H-how are you doing? I.. " i took a shaky breath. " I miss you and... Prim" it comes out as a sob.

" i... Miss her too" she cries. We weep for a while and then catch up on things.

"Listen mom, i have to go but ill come visit with peeta and the kids, okay?" I ask her.

"Oh yes katniss, i would love to see you, bye baby" she whispers the ending as if she wasnt allowed to say it. I hang up and turn around to see peeta and haymitch watching me. They see my face is wet with tears and i have a feeling they know its about prim.

"Are you okay" Peeta looks at me. I sigh.

"I'm... Fine" I force a smile and then walk downstairs to where the kids are playing.

"Dinners ready" i tell them and we stuff ourselfs. I smile, thinking of how we went through the games to sitting here, at peace with kids and haymitch and peeta. Peeta looks at me questionly and i shake my head and mouth nothing. Because, it was nothing.


	2. Dangerous

I sipped my hot chocolate. I had become obsessed with it because of the capital, in my hunger games.

"Morning Mom" Primmy and Eric come bounding down the stairs, Peeta on their tail. Of course hes as loud as ever.

"Morning guys" i said happily. We eat breakfast and the kidssay there going to watch movies. I didnt know that they would find out.

~o~o~o a hour later.

"Mom" Primmy and Eric yelled. I wwnt into the living room and froze at what i saw. Primmy looked at me with wide eyes. They were watching my hunger games.

"Your a victor. You were in the hunger games! So was Finnick,Annie,Johannah,and daddy was with you!" She said. I had told them about the war and how Finnick died. I never dared ever tell them about the games

"Aunt Prim got picked! You volunteered! Thats so kind! But that litttle girl!" Cried Eric.

"Daddy?" I turned around and saw Peeta standing there. A dark, clouded look in his eyes. Oh no. This hasnt happened in 7 years!

"Peeta?" I took a step back.

"Mutt" he snarled. Me eyes widened.

"Kids, go out the back door and get uncle haymitch, NOW!" I whisped, the fear in my voice noticed. They ran and i heard the door close behind them.

"Peeta, listen to me, i am your wife, those were our kids" I was begging now. He could fight this! I knew it!

"Your a mutt! You bombed district 12 and killed your own sister,Finnick" he smirked. "Now, im going to kill you" He took a step foreward. Where haymitch! He ran towards me and backed me up into a corner.

"Whos weak now Mutt" He grinned evily.

He grabbed my head and shoved it against the wall. Hard. I fell to the ground and ever thing went dizzy.

" Peeta" i whispered. He grabbed a knife and ran towards me. He grinned evily. He stabbed me in the leg.

The last things saw was peeta being pulled away by haymitch and the kids standing there shocked.

Then everything went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I had writers block. Should be updated soon!**


	3. Surprise visit

My eyes flickered open. I looked around and saw haymitch in the corner, head in his hands. I was in a white room.

"Haymitch" I could barely whisper. My head was pounding and my leg was throbbing. He looked up and a wave of relief shot through his face.

"Where am i" i groaned and tried to sit up but with a cry of pain, lied back down.

"The district 4 hospital" then i remember the wall, my leg, mutt. My eyes widened.

"Lover boy is fine" haymitch semmed to have read my mind. I raised my eye brows.

"He is at the capital for more theropy" i screamed! Not the capital! I screamed again. No,no,no. My mother rushed in.

"Whats wrong" she was alarmed. I couldnt say anything. I started sobbing.

"Peeta, he cant go back there! Anywhere but there" i cried. Haymitch shook his head.

"How long" I croaked.

"About a week or two. I'm sorry. He couldnt bare the thought that he hurt you. You were newrly dead katniss. You have been out for two weeks." Haymitchs eyes had pain in them, no doubt. Me and peeta we're his family.

"KIDS!" I screeched. "Where are they?" I started panicing. They knew about Peetas hijacking but have never seen it personaly.

" Katdiss, take it easy. Their with Annie and Finn." I sighed in relief. "Can i get out of hear?" I asked.

"Let me check your pulse and then you can go, okay?" I nodded and my mother checked my pulse. She smiled and told me that i was free to go. It was only a short walk from here to Annie and Finns house.

I ran in the door. I glanced around and saw Annie, Finn, Primmy, and Eric in the living room. I stood in the doorway.

"Hi guys" i said, happy to see them.

"MOM" Primmy and Eric screamed and jumped into my arms.

"How are you guys?" I grinned. They nodded and smiled and told me all about their visit so far.

" Aunt Katniss" Finn grinned and gave me a hug. Finn was seventeen . I walked over to Annie who was staring into the distance.

"Annie" I shook her shoulder gently and she snapped out of her daze. The kids were talking to haymitch.

"How are you" i asked her. Her eyes welled with tears but never fell.

"Im..fine, thank you" Annie wasnt okay.

"I'm sorry Annie, it was my fault i am so sorry, i understand your loss and i am here for you at all times, okay?" She smiled and nodded. She was broken. And she might never get repaired.

"Katniss, would you like to stay here?" Annie asked. I smiled and nodded and thanked her.

"Im going to go get set up" i held in the tears until i got upstairs. I was crying because Peeta was gone and Annie was not okay, and that was my fault.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Haymitch stood in the doorway looking concerned which is a big surprise. I shook my head.

"Peetas gone haymitch! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Hes gone to the dreaded place and i cant help him, i never even got to say goodbye! " i was sobbing.

"You and Annie have alot in common. Katniss, he will return. Anyays, annie jad it worse! Finnick left and never came back so shes broken, Peeta will be back soon, sweetheart." He pressed his lips together.

"I cant mentor you through this one" was his final words before he left me alone in the room. He was right. I pulled myself together and went downstairs. Finn, Primmy and Eric had gone to the beach, Haymitch going for supervision. A adult has to be with them at all times.

"Annie," i took a deep breath. "Finnicks death was my fault, im so sorry" i closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No, it wasnt, he knew that he could die but he took the risk becuase he needed to protect the ones he loved. Dont say that it was you fault because it wasnt, Katniss!" She shook her head. " i cant talk about it" and with that she puts her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. I nodded and rubbed sooting circles on her back. She slowly uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Im going to go see what the kids are doing, want to come" and with that we left. We found the kids by the ocean, splashing each other. I laughed and Annie even giggled. Haymitch watched them. He was sober. The kids snuck up behind him and dumped a bucket of ice cold ocean water on his head

"Arhhhhhhhhhh" he jumped up and shook the water off of him. I was doubled over, cracking up. I pointed and haymitch and he gave me a glare. We all headed back to the house and then the phone rang

"Hello" I said.

"H-hi katniss" said someone i immediately knew. Peeta.

"Peeta!" I yelled. "How are you, are you olay after the attack, how are you feeling,are you hurt" i asked.

"Im fine, your not. I cant believe i actually stabbed..." He was crying. I wanted to comfort him so bad.

"Its okay, im fine, i promise! When are you coming home"

"In a week" he said excitedly. I could almost hear the smile.

"Yay! Oh my hod peeta! I cant wait! I have to go for dinner but, i will talk to you soon! Bye" I was grinning like a idiot. I hung up just as the doorbell ran.

Haymitch answered it. He came into the living room, white as a sheet.

"There is someone there for you, katniss" He only calls me Katniss when there is something seriously wrong.

"Who is it" i asked him. He pointed towards the door, and i walked out to the door where gale hawthorne eas standing. I froze.

"What are you doing here" i hissed. He was supposed to be in district teo.

" i heard bread boy hurt you and you were here" He said as if nothing was wrong. EVERYTHING WAS WRONG

"Get out gale! NOW" i screamed

"Katniss, im sorry, listen, i didnt know Prim was going to be there, i didnt know, i would never hurt her katniss, she was like a sister to me too" he looked sad, hurt, angry.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! I DONT CARE IF YOU INTENDED TO OR NOT BUT SHES GONE, DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU NOW LEAVE!" I screeched. I could bare it. He looked shocked.

"Katniss, please." He was begging me.

"YOU IDIOT, GET OUT" and with that he left. I stood there, watching him retreat and tears streaming down my face. My kids, haymitch and annie were watching.

"He killed Auntie Prim?" Eric asked. I nodded. I walked out the door to the beach. I hate gale. I will never ever forgive that beast! He murdered my sister.

"Prim, i wish you were here. Im so sorry prim, im so sorry, i need you here, gale just came and tried to get me to forgive him but i never will. I hate him, always will" i said outloud. I statted crying. Since when have i been so damn emotional.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when they open the sun will rise_

_Here its safe and here its warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where i love you_

I finish off. Rues lullaby. The song i sung prim on the day of the reaping, so long ago.

"Nice singing, katniss" I can almost hear prim say. I walk back to the house and take a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Sorry" i mutter. Annie looks at me knowingly. This is how she must have felt with Finnick. I yawn and tell everyone im heading to bed. I cant bare being awake. Right now, there is just too much pain. Too much pain i think to myself before i drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finnick was standing there. "Finnick!" I yelled and grinned. "You killed me" he said looking angry._

_"You killed me and your there with annie, pretending i WAS NEVER EVEN THERE, YOU KILLED ME, YOU BLEW ME UP" He yelled. I could feel the tears. Then I was back in the arena. Rue was standing there. "I hate you katniss, you could have saved me!" She screamed. I stumbled backwards. Then i wasback at the barricade. Prim was standing there,crying. "How could you katniss!" She screamed. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME! You are happy, even with me dead! I guess you dont care, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Prim was sobbing." Prim, i love you, im so sorry prim, im sooooo sorry, i tried, i couldnt save you, its my fault, im so sorry" i cried and sank to my knees. Then it was Cinna." I hate you fire girl, just because you held out those damn berries, im dead" He looked angry. This was not cinna. Im in the capital. Peeta was staring at me. "You could have saved me from the hijacking! You could have protected me" he looked away." I hate you you stupid mutt" and with that i was left alone. Then snow was there. He smirked. "No more left for the girl on fire". He broke me. He won. I failed..._

Someone was shaking my sholder. I sat up, face wet with tears and saw that it was Primmy. Primmy hugged me. She was shaking.

"Mommy,Erics missing" she cried! What! I bolted up and ran to get Annie, Haymitch and Finn up.

"HAYMITCH, ANNIE, FINNICK!" I screamed. Finnick was the first one out. He looked alarmed.

"ERICS MISSING, WHAT IF HE WAS TAKEN" I was screaming. Haymitch came out next, looking more scared then i have ever seen, these kids are his family too. Annie bolted out of her room and looked around, painicing.

"Prim, did Eric say anything last night about going somewhere" Haymitch asked. She shook her head. I ran downstairs and got dressed and before anyone could say anything, i was out the door.

"ERIC" I yelled. I tried again. " ERIC" Still no answer. Finn came running out of the house.

"Mother and Haymitch and Prim are staying home, waiting to see if he will come back. I nodded and started yelling out to Eric again.

"Eric" Finnick yelled. I couldnt bare it if my baby was... I couldnt finish the thought. We ran for about a hour and started yelling again.

"Mommy" I could hear a faint voice. I looked to Finn, he could hear it too. Then we ran. Faster then i did in the hunger games, faster than the quarter quell. Faster then that stupid hovercraft. Then, i saw him. He was in a corner and was crying. We ran up to him.

"Eric, why are you out here" Finnick asked him.

"I heard mommy scream, along with Primmy and uncle haymitch, you and daddy and aunt annie." He sniffled. Me and Finnick looked at eachother. Jabberjays.

"Listen honey, that wasnt really us, they are just birds that try to scare you into thinking that we are hurt. I promise it is all going to be okay.

"Miss Everdeen, how nice to see eachother again. I turned around and Emerald was standing there, holding Peetas wrists behind his back.

"EMERALD" i screamed. Peeta, looks frightened but gives me a confused expression. i see Haymitch and Annie and Prim running. Prim knows snow though and so does Eric. They know what he did and what he did to Peeta.

"SHES SNOWS GRAND-DAUGHTER" I screamed again. I was terrifed. Haymitch and Annie, Finn, Primmy and Erics mouths drop open. My lip trembled. Oh my god.

"Drop him" I growled. She smiled evily.

"Listen closely, Miss Mockingjay, i cant do that. You killed my grand father and my mission is to break and kill you. Even if that means killing him. " she motioned to Peeta who looked angry.

"Dont TOUCH HER" He tried to get away. I pounced on her.

"HELP HERE" I cried. Annie took the kids and Peeta to the side. Emerlad smirked and hit a button. A load of peacekeepers were coming towards us. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the kids and Annie, the boys close behind us. I got to the woodsy part of district 4 which was safe. Finnick!

"FINNICK" i yelled. Haymitch told me it was too late, i shook my head.

"NO, ANNIE LOST FINNICK, HER HUSBAND AND SHES NOT GOING TO LOSE HER SON."

I ran back to where Finnick was struggling to fight off peacekeepers. I shoved him away.

"RUN!" He shook his head. "Take me instead" I told them. They nodded and I was marched to the latter. Finnick looks at me with tears in his eyes and runs for help. Its too late. I boarded the hovercraft.

"Where are we going" I asked. I was not scared. I started the rebellion,ended it and won 2 hunger games. I am the Mockingjay. I am a victor.

"To the capitol. You will behave or suffer the consequences." A tall peacekeeper told me. I nodded.

"Were here" A speaker boomed out through the hovercraft. I stood up and climbed down the ladder. I knew where I was. The training centre. From the 74th games. I have my old tribute room, im guessing.

"Whats happening now?" They give strange looks to each they glare at me.

"We are going to kill you but we want you to suffer, so you will be thrown in a cell with a couple of others close to you.

"Follow us" They march me to where the cell is. I scowl. There are 3 people in there also, backs to the wall so i cant see their face. The peacekeeprs lock the cell and walk away. The people turn around. There skin is a tiny yellow, their very skinny and they look weak. I scream as i realize who they are.

"Cinna, Finnick, Prim" I am shaking. They try to smile at me but it comes out as a grimice. I hug each of them.

"PEACEKEEPERS" I screech. Finnick and Prim wince while cinna closes his eyes.

"Yes" the tall peacekeeper says.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING HERE, YOU TOOK ME WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM, LET THEM OUT" I bang on the gate. They smirk.

"They know you, so we are going to keep them. I growl.

"HOW DARE YOU" I scream. They just shake their heads and walk away. I slide down to the corner, refusing to make eye contact. Then they come back. Emerald along side them.

"Miss mockingjay"Emerald says. I wince at the nickname.

"Im not the mockingjay anymore, you broke me already, just like snow did, let them go" I think about Annie.

"You will go and answer questions later." I frown and scream. I have been doing that alot lately. I turn to Prim and Finnick and Cinna. Finnick and Prim stare at me.

"F-f-finnick, Prim-m , Cinn-a-a." They keel staring.

"Guys, please talk to me" I beg. They keep staring. I keep trying, still no answer.

"Prim, mom misses you, please listen." She seems to snap out of it.

"Katniss" She sprints over and hugs me. "Prim, its my fault, im so sorry, im so sorry, it my fault, i thought all of you died, i was gone into depression, im so sorry" I cried. Prim just "shhhh, its okay" trying to comfert me.

"Finnick, Annie misses you, Your son is seventeen, he looks just like you and fishes" I tell him. His eyes widen. "Katniss" He grins, then frowns.

"I heard you, sorry i didnt answer, i couldnt believe i see you. You went into depression" I nodded.

"Tick, Tock, like wiress. Cinna?" I called out to him. He whispered horsely.

"Hello, girl on gire, we meet again" i leap up and hug him.

"Emerlad" i call out. She comes.

"You wont hurt Peeta or Annie or JoHannah or Haymitch or Finn or my kids right" My voice quivers.

" DONT TOUCH THEM OR I WILL MURDER YOU JUST LIKE I DID WITH COIN, YOU WILL BURN TOO, I WILL MURDER YOU, DONT TOUCH THEM, NOT AGAIN" Noo,no,no,no, this isnt happening. This isnt happening.

"Kids" they all say in usion. Oh right. I smile weakly.

"Lets sleep" Cinna says.

"I cant, for the past year i have had nightmares, you guys are the only ones in them, and rue. If i go to sleep, and see that your dead again, it will befome real" I explain. Finnick gives me a sympathetic look.

"Miss mockingjay" Emerald grins evily. She drags in Annie.

"ANNIE, DONT HURT HER" Finnick screams. Annies eyes widen.

"FINNICK" she screams. She gets thrown in and runs to Finnick. I cry and cry, and cry.

"You broke me, now let them go" I growl. She sighs and then nods.

"Prim, go to mother, Finnick and Annie find Finn and Cinna, find Haymitch, they are all in district 4" I tell them. They nods. Prim whispers into my ear,

"I wil, find help and you will get out, i promise, i love you" she says and the tears come. I hug her and then everyone else.

"Bye" I whisper as they disappear. Maybe forever. Emerald gives me one last glare, and then vanishes. Leaving me alone, maybe forever.


End file.
